The Abby
by ROSARYVAMPIRE
Summary: Im Isabella i have lived in a Old Nunnery sense I was 17. now i live with llen & there kids & guess what... Im in love with there oldest son & he hasn't a freaking clue. (THIS IS A GREAT STORY PLEASE GIVE IT A SHOT. I WORKED REALLY HARD ON IT.)
1. Chapter 1

Hi My name is Isabella but i like Bella or Izzy but dont tell the Nunnys or Father George i said that they love my name. I am 17 years old, I have lived in a old nunnery sense I was 16. They said that I was just dropped off at the stoop of there doors. They took me in, fed me clothed me and gave me a good education. The Sisters told me that I Could stay with them for how ever long Id like, and that if i ever felt the calling I was more then welcome to take my vows for the Lord. I didn't have any living blood relatives, the only family i ever have known was the nuns, there my family. I'm not a nun or anything, I can come and go as I please. I never took the Vows but I still lived there at the church. The sisters are really cool. One night I caught them playing card…I was in shock, Or the things they did to raise money to support themselves, get this they made Beer! I didn't understand that when i was little not until i was in my teens did i fully understand that Catholics are aloud to drink. The years past and the sisters noticed that I was getting to the age of being able to live and take care of my self, They asked Father George If it was alright if they helped me get a place of my own then set me up to start going to the local high school; I was tutored at the nunnery sense before I can remember. Father George said it was ok, and that his boss was pleased to see that the little orphan was doing good.

They got me a place to stay and a job all at the same time. Mrs. Cullen was a contractor that was fixing some older part of the Abby for the past year, when she heard that the nuns were looking for a good safe place for me to live Mrs. Cullen spoke up right away. I really like her she's so soft spoken and motherly, and one of the nicest people I have ever met, that isn't part of the church ofcorse. She said that she was going to talk to her family before I could move in, she wanted to talk to her husband about making me his assistant and teaching me, I had never met so i wasn't sure what he did or what he would be teaching me I alsoI didn't know she had a big family. I asked Sister Grace if had any kids and she told me that Mrs. Esme Cullen had adopted 5 children around my age if not a little older. Sister Grace also said that even though it is a sin, 4 out of the 5 siblings were coupled together. I just chuckled behind me hands blushing. She gave me a stern look which made me sees me chortling. Most of the Nuns weren't all as strict as Sister Grace. I learned later from father George that only 2 out of the 5 were actually related by blood and Of course they weren't in any type of relationship other then one of siblings. That made me feel much more at ease knowing that there wasn't some weird incest thing going on. So now all I have to do is wait for Father George to hear back for Mrs. Cullen to see if her family was ok with taking me in. Its been close to a week now, ok maybe only 4 days but im starting to think that she well never come back


	2. Chapter 2 -The Cullen House

p style="text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrong~Chapter Two~/strong/em/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrongHouse Of Cullen/strong/em/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Esme's POV/p  
p style="text-align: left;"When I heard about the little sweetie the Nuns were caring for I just couldn't help myself I had to have her, she looked so much like the little baby that I once had but was taken from me, She was such a wonderful child, I had actually been working with the Nunnery for quit some time now, Going on almost 10 years now. The Nunnery was in disarray, being over 645 years old it was bound to start falling apart. I am a special restoration contractor, meaning i work mostly with historical building and such. Iv actually working with the Vatican multiple times so i wasn't surprised when they contacted me about this Abby. As i worked with them over the years i was privileged to be apart of Isabella's life as she grew. She was such a bright little girl, always would fallow me everywhere i went asking me questions about what else i had worked on and the history behind it and such. She had Truly grown into a elegant young lady. I just new that Carlisle would lover her. She was so intelligent and quick witted with a heart of gold. Always asking to help me with anything. I found out that she was a natural with art and music. That girl had the voice of a angle with a hand and imagination that even the most famed historical artist would want to collaborate with. I just adored her to peaces. I arrived home late, details of some foundation plans had taken longer then necessary. When I parked I hadn't even gotten my keys out of the ignition, Alice my youngest came zipping out down the garage steps in fits of squeals and clapping hands. I knew then that she had seen what I planed. "Momma you are so brilliant! Wanting to take in that little cutie is a fab-oo idea. Shes going to love it here. Omg we have to go shopping and get her cute thing just to match her personality. Come on come on!" I laughed softly at how happy she was, she was trying to dragged me out of the car and into our house pushing me gently. I smiled at her cuteness and shook my head while grabbing my briefcase and purse out of the backseat then headed up the steps only stopping to shut the garage door down. She yelled for the rest of the family to join us in the living room. Everyone came in thinking something was wrong…quite the contrary everything was absolutely wonderful. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"My darling husband went to kneel in front of me, as i had taken a seat in one of our large plush white leather chairs to remove my heeled boots. His eyes were a shade darker with worry and anger only because he thought I was hurt. Placing his hands on my knees he asked me "my love is something wrong? Are you ok? Is there something wrong?" I smiled at him then cupped my hands on his cheeks "no…quite the contrary everything is wonderful. You know how I am fixing up the old Abby in Seattle and I'v told you about that adorable little young lady the Nuns took in." He nodded. Staring at me with eyebrows contorting to one of confusion, waiting for me to continue. "The nuns are trying to find her a nice place to live...Carlisle I have to have her, I need her to be part of my family. shes so smart and beautiful and has such a loving personality. She reminds me of my baby I once had all those years ago. My darling she would make a grate addition to our family please say she is welcomed with open arms." I then looked over at our adopted children, they looked shocked and confused. I smiled at my children. looking each one in the eyes.I loved them all so much, I tried to convey through my eyes, both Edward and Alice knew how i felt. It was just the rest of my children that needed to understand. Ceridwen was that missing piece i had always felt in my heart. I had told Carlisle this many times and it had always bothered him. /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongEdward's POV./strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Mom really dose love this little human girl. I cant believe I never heard her thoughts about this girl before. From what Mom's thoughts showed of the young girl, she was very beautiful. Mom truly wanted her. Her thoughts were almost of the predatory possessive side. You could see that even if we said no she would bring her here no matter what. A soft chuckle escaped from me. Everyone looked my way. "The way mom is thinking reminds me of animal mothers with ther cubs. its quit funny if you imagine it through a cartoon lens". They all had odd expressions, like they where picturing what i said. then laughter erupted around the room./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongAlice's POV/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"OH MY GOSH I AM SO EXCITED! Im getting a new sister! EEEEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! And with my little secret it should be all the more fab-oo, I cant wait to see how things unfoled. I was jumping from foot to foot clapping my hands like a crazy perosn. Jasper was watching me with love and amusement shining bright in his gorgeous eyes. He shook his head them rapped his arms around me, which brought me down from my hyperactive jumping a little. He always new how to calm me down./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongRosalie's POV/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Hmm she's just a petty human why is everyone making such a big deal about her…they never made that big a deal when Carlisle found me. There was a soft grumbling forming in my chest. I was really frustrated with mom and dad. They new what this could potentially do to our family. it puts us all at great risk. not just from our kinds leaders but also others. what happens if they find out...THEY WILL KILL US! I was so upset. I folded my arms tight around my chest and sat down in one of the living room chairs then crossed my legs. everyone new that the posture I was portraying was one of aggression and hurt. My husband came to stand behind me and the chair. He was my rock and heart. He new I wasn't happy with this one bit, even though Edwards comment did make me chuckle a little but that didn't change the fact that we could be put at risk still maybe there is some good that can come from this. I cant teach her about cars, shopping and how to take care of yourself if she found herself ever is a problematic situation. /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongJasper's POV/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"I took a sharp breath, Oh god I really don't think I can handle a human in the house. It well be nothing but trouble for me, I can barley handle it at school; human 24/7….ill go mental! I closed my eyes trying to come to terms with what is about to happen, worst case scenario our kinds leaders find out they either take her and kill us or kill us then use her for there own personal gain...or "They" find out we have a girl with us and attack us. but I'm just hoping i don't kill her the second she walks through that door. Alice was such a wonderful person she was truly excited to have a new friend and sister. i was happy she felt like this instead of the things that ran through my mind. I rapped my arms around my little ball of happy energy and kissed her neck. It always calmed her when i did it. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongEmmet's POV/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"I noticed Rosie tens the second mom told us about the little human girl. She was scared of what would happen, but to be completely honest I was excited. Mom always looked sad like she wasn't completely happy. I think this would help her feel that. my wife...what can i say...we may fight a lot and yes i love her but sometimes she was the most stubborn selfish person I new. Oh i new all about the dangers and shit I just choose to ignore it and look towards the bright side of things, which is, I'd have a new buddy, and partner in crime. Hmm, A little human in the house. I pondered it for a minute of what a new person in the house would be like, meanwhile coming to stand behind Rosie. Wonder if she likes the vintage 8 and 12 bit video games . I cant wait to starts pulling pranks on her. I smiled evilly. Hell'ya! She may even be a babe. *purrs softly with anticipation* I cant wait to see what she looks like. I hope she is a hottie. I mean her name dose mean beautiful right... I bet she'll smell so fucking good to. i always loved the smell of females specially virgin ones to. oh come on you know that she'll be one sense she lived in a fucking Abby with those dam Nuns. Ok I may be a little horny sense rose and i haven't fucked in 8 years. /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongCarlisle POV/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Staring into the heated sad gave of my mate Esme, I sighed with acceptance. I new once I seen the little girl, that Esme was going to become attached to her . Iv only seen the girl a handful of times all where with medical problems that the Nuns couldn't take care of. The first when she was 8, a Knee gash that I had stitched up. She had to get 15 stitches the first time then about a week after i had removed the healed knee she had reopened it, only this time she opened it so badly the nerves were exposed and needed to undergo extensive surgery. at 10 she contracted meningococcal meningitis, which was a close call i had almost lost her, but she was a fighter. through out the years there was the occasional sickness and broken bone and the yearly check ups. those brief encounters with the girl were always professional so i never got to truly know girls personality seeing as she was wither in pain or embarrassed and didn't talk much. But I think having her in my house may end up being very good, if not for the family then for my eldest son Emmett. He is so unhappy. He hides it wonderfully. I shook my head then cast my saddened eyes to my son Emmett. I could see his excitement just radiating off him. he had a great big smile on his face./p  
p style="text-align: left;""so are you all alright with me bringing her here to stay?" Esme said softly. Speaking to everyone not just myself. All the family nodded there heads some more grudgingly then others . It made Esme smile so wide that if she were human her cheeks would be aching. "love, if that's what you want and will make you happy; you know I will do what ever makes you happy sweetheart. She well be welcomed in here with open arms." I looked into her eyes then smiled and kissed her lips softly. I stood and turned to look at my children giving them all a look, making sure them knew i spoke to them "I wont allow any funny business to come to the human girl. She is going to be staying with us permanently and will become your sister and our daughter permanently understand." they all nodded. Jasper looked nervous which i understood. His past has been hard on him and the lifestyle we keep is difficult for him to always follow. /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Um..*clears throat*…what about my problem…Its going to go wrong, I know it…i…" Alice interrupted Jasper in mid sentence. "jazz you'll be just fine in fact I think your going to be the one she gets the most close to you out of all of us." Alice then started to pout she wanted to be the one the girl got closer with. Alice loved her so much already and she hadn't even met the girl yet./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Oh I'm so happy. thank you everyone. I just know she will love you all so much she is a wonderful girl you all will just love her. Though Maybe it would be a good idea if we went hunting before I bring her home…..my word that sounds so nice…'bring her home'. Oh and I want to make the attic into her room. remodel it, close it all off so its a actual room with a running bathroom and such. Oh she'll love that for her room." Esme then jumped up and ran to the attic to start working on the blueprints./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"The days past with Esme working on Bella's Room. She worked fast and hard to make everything perfect for her new youngest daughter. Alice was helping her with the deco stuff while Emmett was there helping with the demolishing and remodeling. yes Esme was very much capable with doing it her self seeing as she had more then enough strength but everyone really enjoyed working together. It made them feel closer to what they pretended to be. They finally where finished by the morning of the seventh day, Sunday. "wow almost a whole week for this to be done. that is ridiculousness". Esme said with a irritated tone to her voice. They had run into some structural problems with the beams in the flooring. They were rotted out and the wood they ordered was shipped to the wrong people so it took longer then they expected. After she was done putting the final touches to Bella's room Esme walked down the stairs to came back down to the living room, it was already close to 10am. After getting a clean change of cloths on and put her hair in a braid she walked down the last set of stairs, with Bella's room the house now stood as a four level house. Esme walked down to the living room with deterioration. "kids, why don't we go hunt real quick then we can head to the nunnary." Esme said in a normal voice. All at once they surrounded her smiling happily with excitment. /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"emstrongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"Well let me know how this is going. please read and review. I know a lot of you dont lik/span/strong/eme /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p 


	3. Chapter 3 All so new

**~Chapter 3~**

 **All So New**

After the Family was feed, Cleaned up the all flocked around the front living room. Everyone was so excited to finally meet Isabella. Esme grabbed her purse and a small present for Bella she picked up the other day. She handed Carlisle the keys to their Mercedes, Carlisle smiled sweetly at his wife. He was amused at how pushing Esme had been the past week. It made him happy to finally know Esme could truly enjoy her life and feel the fulfillment she had been longing for. Alice and Jasper decided to take Jasper motorcycle while Edward and Rosaily took her BMW and pore being all alone Emmett took his hulk of a jeep, he was so pissed at his wife. yet again she denied him any sort of physical contacted what so ever. He didn't understand why she acted like this to him. She didn't want to get divorced or to separate. He had asked her multiple times but she always said "Emmett you are mine. I found you. bleeding and dying. I love you. You remind me so much of a baby my friend had when i was still human, how could i ever part with you, i need you to keep me from forgetting your like my relic to my past. I cant let that go I need to always remember what Royce did to me. What he took from me that i will never ever be able to get back. When she said that to him he was astounded. she talked to him with such disrespect and condescending attitude that he couldn't fathom words to describe it. he still wanted her though, she was his maker after all. I guess you could almost call it a sire's bond.

They arrived a hour later pulling up to a old looking cast-iron gate…Esme and Carlisle where leading everyone. Esme smiled to the gate keeper and flashed her badge them explained the other cars were her children. the gate keeper gave the others a day pass for parking then escorted everyone in, they parked and got out walked up the church steps to a hug Oak and metal bracket door. Carlisle grabbed the over sized door knocker, he banged it twice. It opened to a young looking nun maybe in her early thirties. A single blond curl falling out from her habit. She hurried to tuch it away grumbling about the hat being to big and needing a hair cut. "oh Mrs. Cullen we thought you had changed you mind pleas come in". she ushered them all in and started walking out to what looked like a garden with bubbling fountains, statuary and a few large iron cadges of doves. It was beautiful, when you walked around you got the sense of calm and inner peace. you'd think the angles themselves spent there off time here.

the nun stopped asked them if the family needed anything which they politely declined. The Sister nodded her head in goodbye then went back to her churchly duties. Esme took Carlisles hand tugging it lightly taking him with her. She had spotted Bella sitting next to one of the coy ponds, the big maple tree shading her delicate snow white skin. There was a gentile breeze flowing through the courtyard giving Bella a almost goddess look of ethereal beauty. She wanted to introduce her family to the little angle. cleared her throat making the young girl jump and clasp a hand over her heart not noticing the adults standing in front of her. "oh Mrs. Cullen I didn't hear you. Oh…um…is this your family? Its nice to meet you all I'm Isabella but you can call me Izzy or Bella." She stood brushing her hand off along her delicate silk dress to shake it with the man of the house. "hello" she put her hand in his shaking it then let it go a little to quick. His hand was cold...very cold, it mad her hand ache. "yes a pleasure to meet you". He spoke so softly Bella was stunned momentarily. she stared for a few seconds to long then caught herself. she could very slightly pick a faint accent it sounded old. Esme came up to Bella then, giving her a kind hug then pulled away noticing Bella shiver. The young girl looked over Mr. and shoulders to there children, they were all beautiful. Esme turned to her children smiling and beckoning them over to meet Bella. Esme introduced each one of them to Bella though forgetting right away then shook the hands of them all. the last one to be introduced was Alice which she right away. Esme always spoke of her youngest...Alice.

"you must be Alice" she said then smiled when Alice squeaked and grabbed her in a cold hug. Bella then looked over Alice's right shoulder were a blond man was standing next to her. Jasper...she reminded herself. He had short wavy blond hair it was such a contrast to his eyes which were almost black. He didn't looked very happy to be here. To be honest he looked down right in pain. "oh this is jazz he may look scary but he's a big softy once you get to know him". Alice spoke when she noticed Bella staring at her husband.

I looked from Alice to Jasper then smiled sweetly at him trying to get a smile in return.. When he looked into my eyes you could see the tension ease out of him. He had this softness in his eyes that made me warm in side. "nice to meet you Jaz is that short for jasper? I like that name." He smiled at me but only nodded his head. maybe he was mute? I heard a chuckle from my other side I turned to see another girl she looked like Aphrodite herself. I stared in awe at her beauty. She gave me a once over then raised her nose at me turning slightly away watching to coy swim in the pond. Jeez what did I do? "hi" I said softly they gave me a short hello then went to walk over to the angles and cherub fountain. I raised a eyebrow in bewilderment. i have never met anyone that was so snotty towards me.

"Bella I talked with my family and we all think it would be wonderful if you came to stay with us. We want you to be apart of our family." Esme said in her motherly voice. I could believe what i was hearing. This has been my dream for he past 10 years. "really you want me!? Oh thank you so much". With out think I grabbed Mr. and Mrs Cullen in a tight hug, They went ridged but then Esme rapped a arm around me. She bent her head down into my hair and sniffed it. She would do that every time I would hug her so I was used to it...though I always wondered why she did that. When I let them go my eyes caught sight of a tall strong looking guy. His face was beautiful, A nice straight nose, pronounced cheekbones, blush kissed plump lips, eyes that weren't set to far in to his skull but still nice and big...full of life. I could see it. He had a strong thick neck with widespread shoulders and a chest that looked wonderful. Speaking of his chest you could tell that he was taking in long deep lungfuls of air. his nostrils flared with ever intake. His muscles in his arms rolled and dipped making me want to poke them to see if they were solid or filled full of air. I let my eyes wonder further down trying to be as discreet as possible. This man looked like he had just came or of one of my Greek history books. or a lumberjack im not sure which.

A giggle erupted from my throat when the thought formed in my brain of him wearing a tunic chopping down trees. I think he was the oldest son if i remember correctly. oh what was his name...Emmett...that's it. My face warmed as he stared at me with a strong look in his eyes. I bite my lower lip and looked down fidgeting with my hands. everyone was staring at me probably wondering no doubt why I had laughed and wouldn't stop looking at Emmett like i was.

"well I guess ill go get me things then". I walked into the church and packed all that I owned into a duffel bag. When I came back to meet them they were standing by the door. "im already". With that we were walking out into the church parking I was about to fallow my new guardians when a strong hand grabbed my elbow. Startled I looked behind me it was Emmett. "mom and dad are going to head into town then need to pick up a few things from the grocery store so your gonna ride with me." His voice was so deep. If voice;s could be described by a thing I would say It sounded like a old hot rode truck rumbling. My face went hot as he pulled me to the passenger side door. his had was sending me into a fight and i didn't understand this response my body was giving him. He opened the door for me and all but chucked me into my seat like i was a 50lbs bag of potatoes. He then went to buckling the safety belt when he did he stopped for a few seconds he looked up at me our eyes locked and I could see his pupils dilate and his nostrils flare. it was strange but I couldn't stop myself from leaning in just a little, he smelled so good. i wanted to drink him in. When I moved closer he backed up and shut the door. Feeling jittery I fumbled with the harness it was really tight on me and cut into my skin kinda. He got in with way to much ease. I watched him start then back the jeep up. His siblings were already out and driving away we were the last to leave.

A awkward silence fell between us the only sound was his deep breathing and my nylon water proof jacket making soft swooshing sounds. im sure he felt really weird having to drive some stranger to his home. I cleared my throat trying to get the lump out. When I looked over at him he was staring at me with such intensity I actually shrank back into the passenger door. He then turned his head quickly back to the rode. I stared at him. his eyebrows were creasing further together making it seem like he was squinting to see the rode "so um..." I stumbled with something to say anything to break the silence. Thankfully he caught on and started to say something. "so how long have you lived at the church with the nuns?" I sighed from the sound of his voice, it truly did things to my body and I wanted to hear more. " a long time I was dumped there with I was a few weeks old. There good ladies. They took good care of me." "so have you been anywhere away from the Abby. Like went out on your own?." He asked his voice light and airy. "yeah but not when i was younger. once I turned 13 i was able to leave the grounds and adventure around. I never went far though...Didnt know any better." I explained sense he gave me a confused look. We talked like that all the way home. He would ask me a question and Id answer it. I felt like I was in a interrogation room he just kept throwing out question after question but I loved it all the same. I planed that sense he did the 100 questions today id do the same tomorrow. I really liked Emmett he was such a hunk.


End file.
